Shh...! Welcome to Frightfearland / Walkthrough
Note: You can choose the paths you want to play in any order. For presentation purposes, however, I will be going over each path from left to right. ✪ is used to denote areas where you have to fight the Bosses. Adventure Adventure ► Shooting Range ► Roller Coaster ✪ Once you enter, you'll be greeted by 2 pirate clowns and an upside-down axe clown. Defeat them and you'll find a few more pirates, plus a clown wielding a machine gun. After that, you'll go under an arch, where by you'll hear someone calling, "Help..." moments later. You'll find him at the center of the screen. Do not shoot him. Instead, take out the 2 pirate clowns to his left and right in the far back to rescue him. The camera will pan over to the right, during which another "Help!" will be blurted out. The 3 civilians hidden here are spread out in a rough diagonal going from the upper-left to the bottom-right. Kill the 7 pirate clowns also hiding among the props to proceed, upon which you'll be stricken by a group of bats. RESCUED: 4 Now at an audience stand, a pirate and another dynamite clown will attack you. Moving on, you'll find yourself on a pirate ship, where upon you will be attacked by a horde of "mermaid" clowns. Take a moment to relax as you watch the exit bridge collapse. You will then be forced to proceed towards the wooden slide at the other end of the ship. A pirate clown will attempt to slash you before you go up a set of stairs. Here, four clowns with swords will run towards you, accompanied by a fat clown holding an ammo crate. Do not forget to smash the barrels here; there could be a hostage in any of them. Once you have done away with all the enemies, you will move on to the very top of the slide, immediately after which you will be assailed by one last horde of mermaids. Later, you will slide off the ship towards the other side of the audience stands. While you are on the slide, you cannot be hit, though the mermaids flying over the slide can be shot for bonus points. After the cutscene depicting the hostages being taken (which you have seen at the start of the level), a pirate will try to get you. Going up the stairs, you will encounter 2 fat clowns with ammo crates. Do them in and eventually you'll run into... Mission! Witches! All 10 of them have to be taken out, but unfortunately there too are 10 hostages which you have to avoid. Listen for their chirps of "How about a tasty apple?" and "Would you like an apple?" to determine where they will reveal themselves. When you've defeated them all, the level should end with you saving the 10 hostages (IF you haven't shot any of them already.) RESCUED: 14 / 15 You're now at a shooting range. The prizes you can get here consist of rabbit plushies, coins, and a few Life Boxes. You have 30 seconds to collect them all. The prizes at the top go by the slowest, while the prizes in the middle row go by the fastest. The bottom row is at normal speed. If you can get all the prizes, you'll get another 10000 points in addition to those you have gained from obtaining the prizes. Continuing along to the roller coaster, shoot down the clowns coming down the stairs to move up. Three more will come out of the old ticket box, including a machine-gunner. Later, a roller coaster will roll into the station. Remember to destroy the barrels for a missing person BEFORE you clear out the coaster, or you'll ruin your chance of saving all 100 people. RESCUED: 14 / 15 / 16 Next you will be taken to an alternate dimension where the roller coaster is high up in the clouds. Shoot away the flying clown heads, where upon it will be followed by a battle with a Roller Coaster monster. You have a lot of time to damage the Roller Coaster before it executes its first attack: Roach spitting. Roaches close to damaging you will be highlighted in red. It will follow that up with a storm of metal debris Coffee Cup Coffee Cup ► Haunted House ► Staff-only Area ► Graveyard ✪ Carousel Carousel ► Food Court ► Kitchen ✪ Swing Swing ► Circus (Audience Stands) ► Circus (Onstage) ✪ Train Train ► Ferris Wheel ► Gulliver ✪ Nicely done! You've saved all the 100 missing people! But, don't start celebrating yet; there's still more to come. Parade ✪